Then Why Are You Back?
by Kingstriker
Summary: AU one-shot. Female Blade. Everything changed when Kirby leaves Dreamland after the defeat of Nightmare and Blade wants him back. But when Kirby returns after five years, he's not the same happy pink puffball everyone knows. Will it take a hidden secret from Meta Knight and the love from Blade to make everything right again? Or will Kirby never be able to trust his friends again?


Then Why Are You Back?

_**My third Kirby fic...nice! This story will take place after the anime but have connections to Return to Dreamland making it AU. Blade is a girl in this fic and Sword and Meta Knight never knew. Here we go!**_

About 5 years have gone by since the defeat of Nightmare, but not everything is alright in Dreamland. Everyone looked rather depressed. A few years ago...Kirby had left Dreamland to travel. Tiff, Tuff and even Meta Knight disagreed on him leaving, but he felt that there was more to do than stay in a town he wasn't even born in. But now...no one seems to feel happy since Kirby left. King Dedede and Escargoon didn't bother torturing anyone. King Dedede didn't even remember the last time he touched his hammer. Whispy Woods missed Kirby eating apples on top of him. Sword and Blade attempted to play soccer with Tiff and Tuff but it wasn't the same. Today, Lololo and Lalala were talking to Meta Knight as they walked around the castle.

"I just don't get it...Kirby could never go away for 5 years." Lalala said sadly.

"I know...I'm worried!" Lololo sighed.

"Kirby chose his own destiny. He must know something we don't know." Meta Knight said.

"Hey, where are Sword and Blade?" Lalala asked.

"That's a good question. They're not in the castle at all." Meta Knight stopped to think.

Sword and Blade in fact, where at Kirby's house still looking for any reasons that Kirby could be gone for so long. Mabye Kirby hid something from everyone that dug into his past.

"See anything Blade?" Sword asked coming out of Kirby's room.

"No...not one single piece of evidence." Blade sighed sadly from the kitchen. "Sword, I miss him...a lot!"

"I do too Blade...I just hope he comes back soon!" Sword said as he continued to look through the house.

Blade walked towards a window where she decided to look up at the sky. It was Blade who missed Kirby more than Sword and Meta Knight did. After Nightmare's defeat, she grew to love having the little pink ball of joy around despite her loyalty to Meta Knight. She started to feel like she was nearly...in love with the kid. But she still didn't know what the other knights would think of it. It was a shame the others didn't know she was a girl. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard what sounded like familiar footsteps.

"BLADE HIDE!" Sword yelled diving behind the fridge while Blade slipped under Kirby's bed.

One pair of feet entered along with the shadow of someone floating but none of them spoke. Sword took a peek from behind the fridge to see a much taller Kirby and Magolor. Sword was expecting Kirby to be saying "Poyo", but instead...he heard regular talking. Kirby was only as big as Meta Knight and he sported his "Sword Kirby" hat and a backpack containing a few snacks and the sword. Kirby had decided to keep the ability permanent because it was his favorite.

"Ugh...man I'm ready for bed." Kirby sighed going into his room.

"I bet...you've been traveling all day!" Magolor chuckled.

"Ugh...so you're staying over tonight?" Kirby asked.

"Might as well! After all, I want to check out Cappy Town!" Magolor said laying in a chair next to Kirby's bed.

"Eh...it's okay...not exactly the perfect town! You should've seen the hell I've been in around here!" Kirby chuckled making Blade gasp mentally.

Unfortunately for Blade, she was forced to stay under the bed until they went to sleep. Sword listened from the hallway.

"Don't you miss anyone here?" Magolor asked.

"I mean, Tiff and Tuff were nice to me, Sword and Blade were kind and helpful and Whispy always let me eat apples. But the rest..." Kirby trailed off surprising Blade.

"What about the Cappies?" Magolor asked.

"Eh...sometimes annoying! But...I got along with them well!" Kirby shrugged. "I'm tired!"

"Yeah...me too! Good night!" Magolor said slipping into sleep.

"Good night!" Kirby yawned pulling the covers over him and turning off his little lamp.

Blade waited until they started snoring to sneak out of the room. Sword waited for her.

"Blade, did he mention Meta Knight?" Sword asked as they left Kirby's house.

"No...not at all!" Blade sighed.

"Ah well, let's get back to the castle and tell everybody!" Sword said.

Once they got to their own rooms, Blade sat on her bed sighing. She was still having mixed feelings about Kirby. She never told Meta Knight she was kinda in love with Kirby...mainly because Meta Knight would probably do something horrible to her. She worried for what Meta Knight will think about Kirby now. The next day, Kirby woke up yawning and scratched his back.

"Morning Magolor!" Kirby said.

"Morning Kirby, you want me to fix breakfast?" Magolor asked.

"Sure...if you want!" Kirby smiled.

Later after eating, Kirby decided to meet up with his friends over in Cappy Town and introduce them to Magolor. When the word spread about Kirby returning, Cappy Town returned to its cheerful and friendly self. Chef Kawasaki started cooking like mad and people had suddenly began to like his cooking. Whispy Woods and the animals happily talked about Kirby's return. King Dedede and Escargoon actually cheered and the big penguin grabbed his hammer ready to starting wacking again. Tiff, Tuff, and Tokkori waited at the castle entrance knowing Kirby should be coming soon. Lololo and Lalala told Meta Knight who was seemingly pleased. Sword and Blade ran out of their rooms towards the entrance of the castle waiting for Kirby. Blade was the most excited. Meta Knight stood at the top of the castle looking out towards Cappy Town. He could see a pink ball with feet heading towards the castle and beside him was a floating alien.

"Who is that?" Meta Knight's eyes flashed.

"KIRBY YOU'RE BACK!" Tiff cheered.

"Who's your friend?" Tuff asked.

"I'm Magolor, an alien from another demension! It's great to meet you all!" Magolor greeted himself.

"Hi Magolor, I'm Tiff, this is my brother Tuff!"

"I'm Sword!"

"I'm Blade!"

"Nice to meet you all!" Magolor said shaking hands with all of them.

Everyone admired Kirby's slight growth.

"Wow Kirby, you're like as big as Meta Knight now!" Sword exclaimed.

When that name was said, Kirby seem to twitch his left eye.

"Yes...him!" Kirby grumbled.

"At least you can speak clearly now!" Blade said.

"Yeah...there's been a lot of stuff I've been wanting to say since I learned to speak better!" Kirby said then scanned the area.

Kirby's eyes looked up to see Meta Knight staring at him from the top of the castle. Meta Knight actually waved but Kirby didn't wave back. Instead, Kirby scowled at him and looked back at the others. Meta Knight was confused. This was not like Kirby. Suddenly King Dedede and Escargoon come racing out and picked up Kirby.

"KIRBY YOU'RE HERE!" King Dedede exclaimed hugging him.

"Yeah...nice to see you as well King Dedede!" Kirby said nearly muffled from his face being pressed against the king's robe.

When he sat Kirby down, Escargoon patted him on the head.

"How ya doing kiddo?" Escargoon asked.

"I'm doing fine!" Kirby said adjusting his backpack.

"So where exactly did you go and how did you meet Magolor?" Sword asked.

"Well, I traveled all over Popstar and had to fight through a few crazy people using the Sword Ability. At one point I nearly fell to my death but Magolor came by with his ship and saved me. He took me to his demension and planet and that's where I began traveling some more with Magolor joining me. I met up with some of his friends, had fun...and even decided to live there for a few years. Magolor wanted to check out Cappy Town so we came back here. Plus I missed you guys so I wanted to return to Dreamland." (See what I did there?)

"Wow, that's amazing! Well...it's good to have you back Kirby! All grown up of course! Wait until Meta Knight sees you!" Tiff exclaimed.

"Uh...no that's okay! I'm sure he's busy! I still got a few places to show Magalor! I promised I'd show him Whispy!" Kirby said quickly. "I'll see you guys later!"

"That was weird!" Tuff shrugged.

"Mabye he's just shy now! I mean he did just get back!" Lalala said.

"True...but I think he's hiding something!" Sword said.

"Many things weren't right with that kid!" Tokkori scoffed earning angry glares from everyone.

Then, Blade actually grabbed Tokkori and slammed him on the ground before storming off.

"What was that all about?" Escargoon asked.

"I'll check on him!" Sword said running after Blade.

Blade raced into Whispy Woods angrily and laid against a tree that happened to be Whispy himself. Blade began to cry not knowing Kirby and Magolor were just entering the woods. Sword found her and went over.

"Blade what's wrong?" Sword asked resting hand on her shoulder.

"It's...it's nothing, don't worry about it!" Blade cried.

"You can tell me Blade. We're friends dude!" Sword said saying the wrong word.

"Dude? I'm not a dude!" Blade said angrily stomping a foot.

"Huh? What do you mean? You're a guy!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Blade snarled throwing her arms into the air.

"WHAT?" Sword yelled.

This got the attention of Whispy and a few animals.

"But how...you don't act like a girl!" Sword cocked his head to the side.

"Well I am...and you want to know why I ran away? Because I don't want anyone to know about my true feelings!" Blade said starting to cry again.

"True feelings...about someone?" Sword asked.

"Yeah...and it's someone you may not ever guess!" Blade said calming down.

"Uh...not me...not Meta Knight...is it Tuff?"

"NO! IT'S KIRBY!" Blade growled.

This time, Kirby and Magolor heard this and stopped in their tracks.

"Did Blade just say she's in love with me?" Kirby asked Magalor.

"I believe so...wait...you knew she was a girl?" Magolor asked.

"Duh...it was obvious...at least to me!" Kirby smiled.

Meanwhile, Blade was now arguing with Sword while Whispy and some animals watch.

"Why are you so upset about that?" Sword asked.

"How could you not realize I was a girl all these years?"

"We've been wearing this armor all our lives. Hell we sleep in it!" Sword said touching his sides.

"DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T KNOW!"

"Blade calm down!"

"I'M NOT CALMING DOWN! SCREW YOU! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHEN TO CALM DOWN!" Blade snarled clenching both her fists.

"I'm sorry! But mabye a little sign could've helped. I mean your voice may differ sometimes but..."

"BUT WHAT? BUT WHAT?" Blade growled placing both her hands on her hips.

Sword was at a lost for words. But what he said next really pushed Blade past the limit.

"Well after everything that's been going on in our lives, I guess mabye I was too busy to think that it mattered." Sword shuffled his feet.

After a few tense seconds, Blade attempts to lunge at Sword but Whispy pulls her back by grabbing her with his roots. Sword backed off.

"Blade stop I don't want to fight you!" Sword said backing away.

"Oh yeah? Well you're going to need to if you want to survive my wrath!" Blade growled trying to loosen herself from Whispy who held on tight.

Kirby and Magolor came into view making Blade stop struggling. Blade blushed immediately.

"Blade...you really love me?" Kirby asked surprised.

Whispy lets Blade go and stays quiet.

"I...I...I got to go!" Blade shook her head and ran off out of the woods.

"What happened?" Magolor asked.

"I pissed him-er...her, off!" Sword sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"Should I be involved?" Whispy asked.

"Not really!" Sword said.

Blade cried all the way back to the castle where she ignored everyone she passed and ran into her room to slam the door. Meta Knight had been one of the people she ignored. Blade buried her face into her pillow and clenched it tight with her gloved hands. Meta Knight knocked on the door.

"Blade...what's wrong?" Meta Knight asked.

"GO AWAY META KNIGHT!" Blade growled refusing to get off the bed.

Meta Knight took out Galaxia to slice the hindges off! Blade gasped.

"Why did you do that?" Blade asked.

"Blade, what is going on? Everyone is saying you've been crying a lot!" Meta Knight asked sitting next to Blade on the bed without wrapping himself in his cape.

"I have...but it's none of your business!" Blade sniffed crossing her arms.

"Blade...I need you to tell me!" Meta Knight said strernly.

Blade knew she was no match for Meta Knight so she gulped and spoke.

"Well, please tell me you knew I was...a girl, right?" Blade said.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed all different colors. He looked away...then to Blade...then to the floor.

"Blade...I did not. You never showed any signs of female hints...besides some voice changes." Meta Knight said rather surprised.

"Oh...well...ever since Kirby came back...I've been wanting to tell him that...I'm...I'm...in love!" Blade said calmly surprising Meta Knight.

"I see, when did you plan to tell him?"

"Soon, but he heard me yelling at Sword about it."

"I understand...but...I apologize for not seeing this at all. I should've known...please forgive me!" Meta Knight said with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"I forgive you. But...what do I do now? Kirby knows."

"I don't know...he's been avoiding me for some time! I need to find out why!"

"Mabye he's mad at you about something. Mabye he found out something during his travels!" Blade shrugged.

That's when Meta Knight's eyes turned green. He thought about what Kirby could be mad at him about.

"I guess I will find out later on!" Meta Knight said before looking back at Blade.

"Blade, if you really love him...then go to him! But...only when you feel is the right time!" Meta Knight said before leaving without another word.

Later that day, Kirby allowed Sword to show Magolor more around while he went to the castle. Kirby walked along the halls of the castle looking kinda bored. As Kirby grew, everything in Dreamland started to bore him. Many of the Cappies noticed this change but didn't talk about it. In the dining hall, Kirby spotted a large pile of food waiting on the table. Apparently King Dedede was planning on having lunch now. But little did he know...King Dedede and Escargoon were waiting for Kirby to swallow all of it.

"Hehe, just like old times!" Dedede snickered.

"Yeah...I do miss those time!" Escargoon smirked.

But shockingly, Kirby only took an apple and left without a word.

"What the-" Dedede said grabbing his head.

"Never thought I'd see that!" Escargoon said wide-eyed.

Kirby still had on his sword abilty hat and the sword was still placed in the backpack he always kept on his back. He said hi to Lololo and Lalala but avoided Meta Knight every time he saw him. Meta Knight began to follow him around. He found Tiff watching Tuff play soccer with a few little cappies.

"Tiff, has Kirby been acting strange?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yeah...earlier instead of eating everything in the dining room, he only took an apple. When Tuff offers Kirby to play soccer, he denies and just walks away. I didn't even see him with any apples when he left Whispy Woods." Tiff explained.

"Interesting. Kirby had indeed matured a lot...but...mabye too much!" Meta Knight said turning towards the castle.

Meta Knight continued to follow Kirby wherever he went. Kirby walked along the beach but didn't bother going into the water to play or talk to anyone. However Kirby did go to the store with Lololo and Lalala to get some candy but he slowly ate instead of sucking it down. Kirby went to Chef Kawasaki's to eat and actually liked the food, much to the shock of the others. When someone would wave he gave a little one back without a word. Kirby didn't even bother with Tokkori. Meta Knight knew something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Finally, Magolor and Sword were done looking around and Magolor went back to Kirby's house. Kirby was just going to his room when Meta Knight knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Came the voice of Magolor.

When he opened the door, he squinted his eyes.

"Oh...it's you...uh Kirby...Meta Knight's here!"

"Shut the door!" Kirby angrily replied.

"Uh...Sorry?" Magolor said slowly beginning to close the door but Meta Knight stopped him.

"Don't you dare!" Meta Knight sneered taking out Galaxia.

Magolor backed off upon seeing the sword and floated away. Kirby walked over with a scowl.

"Meta Knight...why are you in my house?" Kirby snarled.

"I need to know what's been happening! You've been avoiding me all day and not acting like yourself!" Meta Knight said. "Why?"

"I grow up Meta Knight. I'm not your little poyo-ing star warrior anymore!" Kirby said and proceeded to shove Meta Knight out of his house.

Of course Meta Knight was too heavy to simply push so Kirby fell to his feet. When he picked himself up, he could see Meta knight's eyes were red.

"I'm not leaving!" Meta Knight asked standing his ground.

Magolor tried to get in between them.

"Guys...uh...no need for violence!" Magolor said.

Meta Knight pulls out Galaxia again as a threat.

"Tell me what's going on NOW!" Meta Knight snarled.

"NO!"

Kirby pulled out his sword and smacked Meta Knight with it before taking off running. Meta knight chased after him.

"Oh no, I better get the knights!" Magolor said racing towards the castle.

Kirby was chased all the way towards the beach where a large hill was located. You could see all of Dreamland from there not just the beach. Kirby got tired quickly and stood at the top looking over Dreamland. He sighed seeing that he had escaped Meta Knight who eventually found him. Kirby was getting really annoyed.

"Kirby...you can't hide everything!" Meta Knight said with his eyes still red.

"Why do you keep following me?" Kirby yelled.

"Because I worry! Even with your matured state...it doesn't change the fact that you have confused everyone since your return. Does this has something to do with that Magolor?"

"NO IT DOESN'T!" Kirby snarled taking off his backpack and getting out his sword. "Meta Knight just leave me alone."

Meta Knight finally lost his patience and grabs for the sword. The two struggled for the sword but Meta Knight eventually got a complete hold of it and threw it behind him. Kirby went to grab for it but Meta Knight smacked him hard in the face leaving a dark spot on the left side of Kirby's face. Kirby backed off.

"KIRBY! JUST TELL ME!" Meta Knight growled.

"FINE! THE ONLY REASON I DON'T TALK TO YOU...IS BECAUSE YOU BETRAYED ME!" Kirby yelled.

"Since when have I ever betrayed you?" Meta Knight asked sternly.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE MY BROTHER!" Kirby yelled.

Meta Knight's eyes flashed all different colors before going back to yellow. Kirby was right, Meta Knight was in fact, Kirby's older brother by one week. Meta Knight knew it would've been better if Kirby didn't know. It would have altered the relationship they had during Nightmare's existence. Kirby probably would've have been able to do much to Nightmare if Meta Knight had been more of a brother than a mentor. But now that he knew...he should've expected this. His eyes flickered from yellow to red.

"Kirby...it was for your own good!" Meta Knight said.

"HOW? I WAS ALL ALONE BEFORE I CAME TO DREAMLAND! I FOUGHT NIGHTMARE BY MYSELF WITHOUT YOU! You didn't even congradulate me much afterwards like it was just another day with one of Dedede's monsters. Ever since I met you, you've been so mysterious. You could've told me the day we met...BUT NO! I HAD TO GO ON A TRIP, END UP FINDING MORE OF OUR OWN KIND WHO WERE OLD FRIENDS OF MINE, TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE MY BROTHER, AND NOW YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT ME!" KIrby yelled enraged at the moment.

"I FEARED IT WOULD RUIN ANY CHANCE OF ME SHOWING YOU HOW TO FIGHT AGAINST NIGHTMARE AND HIS FORCES! WHAT WOULD I LOOK LIKE ONLY BEING A BROTHER TO YOU, AND NOT A PERSON WHO KNOWS THE SECRETS TO DEFEATING NIGHTMARE?"

"YOU WOULD LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO CARED FOR ME! WHO WOULDN'T DEAL WITH DEDEDE'S PASSION FOR SEEING ME SUFFER! WHO DIDN'T HIDE UNDER A DAMN MASK ALL HIS LIFE!"

"KIRBY YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SPOILED CHILD. IF NIGHTMARE DIDN'T EXIST, THEN MABYE WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BEING SEPERATED OR FIGHTING MONSTERS! MABYE I'D TREAT YOU LIKE A LITTLE BROTHER INSTEAD OF A STAR WARRIOR. NOT EVERYONE'S THE SAME KIRBY! SOME THINGS DON'T GO THE WAY YOU WANT THEM TO GO!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GLAD I LEFT! SO I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH ANY OF THIS SHIT! NO MONSTERS! NO NIGHTMARE! NO SORRY EXCUSES FOR BROTHERS!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU BACK?"

Kirby went silent...both brothers were right in each other's face. Several extremely tense seconds went by before Kirby replied. Meta Knight waited with deep red eyes and his fists clenched at his sides.

"META KNIGHT...THAT IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Kirby sneered with a low tone.

What happened next took Kirby by surprise. Meta Knight punched Kirby straight in the mouth, blood flying instantly. Then he punched Kirby in his left eye knocking Kirby to the ground. In fact, Meta Knight didn't believe what he just did. But then, when Kirby fell on the ground, he ended up slipping off the top of the hill. Meta Knight went to stop him but both puffballs ended up tumbling down the hill. When they reached the bottom, Meta Knight was on top of Kirby wrapping him in the cape. Kirby had begun crying and Meta Knight was devastated with what he just did to him. Dry blood coated Kirby's mouth, the dark bruise on Kirby's cheek was joined by a black eye. Meta Knight hugged Kirby and had begun to cry too but his mask covered his tears.

"Kirby...don't ever make me do that again!" Meta Knight whimpered. "I didn't want to hit you the way I did."

Kirby grasped Meta Knight in the hug and they held each other close. What was Meta Knight thinking? This was Kirby. The pink playful and sweet puffball everyone grew to love. And Kirby was his little brother.

"I'm so sorry little brother...I...I don't know what came over me. But...I always loved you no matter what we went through." Meta Knight cried.

"I believe you...I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Kirby whimpered. "I love you!"

"I love you too Kirby!" Meta Knight said. "But..please tell me...why are you back?"

Kirby sighed as they sat up wiping their tears.

"Well, besides coming home to my friends, I really wanted to come and tell Blade how much I love her. That was my main mission. I missed her the most and I got tired of traveling." Kirby finally explained. "I felt that talking to you about what I found out would ruin my chances of being around Blade. But I understand now, how some things could've been different if you had told me a long time ago."

"Yeah...I'll get you to the doctor to have your injuries checked out. But...first..." Meta Knight takes off his mask to show his tear-stained face. His white eyes gleaming in the sunset.

Kirby was amazed. He smiled as best as he could right now. Meta Knight smiled back at him. Just then, Magolor, Sword and Blade ran over.

"KIRBY WHAT HAPPENED? META KNIGHT WHAT DID YOU DO?" Blade growled.

"We...fell off the hill!" Meta Knight lied. "And he broke my fall."

"Are you sure because-" Magolor was cut off by an angry glare from Meta Knight. "Nevermind."

Blade then went to Kirby and rubbed lightly where the bruise was and smiled under the armor.

"Kirby...I know we're not alone to be talking about this but...I'm in love with you." Blade said recieving a gasp from Magolor.

"Blade...I actually felt the same way." Kirby smiled.

Blade felt overjoyed and hugged Kirby. Then, she opened the mouth guard of her helmet and crushed her lips against Kirby's in front of everybody. Meta Knight placed his mask back on and Sword and Magolor thought mabye they should leave the two lovers alone for awhile. That night, Kirby returned from the doctor and got ready to go home. He had gotton a bandage on his cheek but the dry blood and black eye were still visible. Magolor however, had to go.

"Kirby, I had a really fun time here. But I'm afraid I must go back home!" Magolor said as the Lor Starcutter landed beside Kirby's house.

"I understand, so I'll see you around?" Kirby asked.

"You know it buddy! Hi five Low five all that!" Magolor chuckled before leaving.

Just then, Blade came over yawning.

"Hey Blade, what are you doing here?" Kirby asked. "Did you make up with Sword?"

"Yeah we're okay now. And I was just wondering if mabye...I could spend the night over with you!" Blade asked embarrased.

"Sure why not!" Kirby said.

"Great so, the others were wondering if you wanted to join them at the beach tomorrow!"

"...Poyo!" Kirby smiled actually missing that word.

"One of the things I love about you!" Blade said as she entered the house.

Kirby noticed Tokkori was looking at him with his beak wide open. Kirby gave a smirk and a wink. Meanwhile at the castle, Sword talked with Meta Knight as they walked down a hallway.

"I know you lied Meta Knight. You couldn't control your anger so you pummeled Kirby." Sword chuckled.

"If you bring that up again I will pummel you next!" Meta Knight said.

"Sorry sir, it must be nice to have a brother!" Sword said.

Meta Knight's eyes turned pink and he chuckled.

"It has it's positive qualities." Meta Knight said.

"You gonna be okay? I mean, a lot went on in just two days. Kinda like when we defeated nightmare!" Sword shrugged.

"Indeed!"

"...Sir..."

"Yes..."

"Should we be disappointed in the fact we didn't know Blade was a girl?"

"Yes Sword...yes we should!"

A few minutes later, Meta Knight laid on his bed staring at the ceiling and his hands were placed on his mask. He still felt bad for what he did. But even worse for keeping it a secret for so long. He looked at his gloves that had dried blood on them from punching Kirby. He sighed. He was glad Blade didn't attack him. That would've been ugly. He had to wash his gloves in the morning. Little did he know...Sword was talking to himself in the hallway on the way to his own room.

"Hmm, so Blade is in love with Kirby...so...what about me?" Sword thought.

Sword's thoughts were interrupted by Lololo and Lalala coming by wishing him goodnight.

"Goodnight Sword!" Lalala said.

"Goodnight to you two as well!" Sword bowed.

But then...Lalala winked and raised her eyebrows up and down before flying away giggling. Sword gasped.

"Oh I see where this is going!" Sword sighed not seeing that Meta Knight was spying on him with his eyes pink.

Sword walks off as the star fade-out goes over a silently chuckling Meta Knight.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

_**That was definately my longest one-shot ever! Jeez that took too long! Anyways there will not be a sequel. This is all I have planned. But I hoped you enjoyed and please review!**_


End file.
